Un Sueño hecho realidad
by ShIo
Summary: Este es mi primer fic sobre Ginny Y Draco..mi pareja favorita! espero q dejen sus comentarios ...(Que mula el Summary xD)
1. Ginny y el Sueño

Un sueño hecho realidad  
  
Parto diciendo que los personajes que salen en esta historia por desgracia no son creaciones mías sino de la gran J.K Rowling.  
  
Me siento mal... no sé que hacer, no me puede estar pasando esto, me estoy enamorando de su mirada, sus labios, su cabello... pero que pena, de verdad, que pena que seas un Malfoy, un chico frío que siempre mira a todos con indiferencia, sobre todo a mi, que soy una Weasley. Tu crueldad hacia mí ha crecido por estos largos 6 años que te conozco... bah... qué cosas digo... si no te conozco, no sé que es lo que piensas sobre los demás, aparte que a la gran mayoría les tienes asco y de mí... Ja sobre mí... si, ni siquiera conoces mi nombre, ni sabes que existo.  
  
¡Ay no! Me estás mirando, te has dado cuenta de que te he estado observando todo este tiempo, ay! qué hago, me encuentro en el gran comedor y se darán cuenta mis amigos cuando vean que dejaré mi plato a medio servir, se preguntarán que me ocurre... ya sé diré que voy a donde la señora Pomfrey porque estoy enferma del estómago. Uff... me pude librar de aquellos ojos grises en los que me pierdo. He llegado al lago, es un hermoso día, a pesar que hace mucho frió, miro hacia atrás y te vuelvo a ver Draco Malfoy. Te acercas... y me miras fijamente a los ojos. Me sonrojo. No me has dirigido la palabra ni me has insultado, eso es raro en ti, veo que sacas tu varita... de la nada, una luz me cega por unos momentos. Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, ya no nos encontramos en el lago, sino que estamos en un cuarto oscuro. En mi cuello siento una respiración supuse que era de Malfoy, sus manos rodearon mi cintura y siento sus labios en mi cuello, están húmedos, me dieron muchos deseos de poder besarlos, pero me contuve. De la nada, se prende una luz tenue, giro para poder estar frente a frente con Malfoy. Me vuelvo a encontrar con esos ojos grises... me pierdo en sus ojos... sus labios nuevamente tocan mi cuello y va subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mi boca, sus ojos ahora se encuentran cerrados y yo también los cierro, pero como todo ha sucedido tan rápido que aún no reacciono. Nuestros labios se unen en un tímido beso, pero... su lengua se introduce en mi boca y juegas con la mía. Luego ese beso tímido se transforma en uno apasionado, revuelvo tu pelo que ya hace unos años no lo llevas con gomina. Sus manos tocan mi espalda, luego vuelven a bajar hasta llegar a mi cintura nuevamente, me miras fijamente y me dices... que esto fue tan solo un sueño.  
  
De pronto, me encuentro tendida en el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago... era cierto tan sólo fue un sueño. Vuelvo al gran comedor, y aún mis amigos se encontraban allí, al igual que mi querido Draco. Me está mirando, y con su mano apunta y toca su cuello, de inmediato lleve mi mano sobre mi cuello pero no siento nada. Nuevamente salgo corriendo del gran comedor, pero esta vez en dirección a la sala común, voy al cuarto de las chicas y me siento en el tocador, me miro en el espejo y en mi cuello encuentro unas manchitas de color rojo y unas pequeñas marcas, luego recordé que en mi sueño Malfoy me besaba el cuello y me mordía suavemente. Bajo corriendo hasta llegar al vestíbulo y lo encuentro ahí con sus tontos amigos. Disimuladamente paso al lado de él y le digo discretamente: "Estás equivocado, no fue un sueño" y él me responde: "Pues para mí si lo fue... Fue un sueño... Un sueño hecho realidad.  
  
Les gusto??? Este es mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita de HP a si que no sean muy crueles... por favor dejen sus reviews!!!!!!! O.o 


	2. Malfoy y la Realidad

_Segundo Capítulo: Malfoy_

Veo a la Weasley sonreir... JA... esa pobretona se lo creyó todo... es una tonta... aunque...no besa nada de mal...

Pero que estoy diciendo!!!! soy un Malfoy!! no me conformo con tan poca cosa!!!que me pasa? acaso

estoy dudando sobre mis sentimientos... más bien de mis creencias.

Empiezo a dudar de las palabras de mi padre, en la que este siempre le decia que no podía, ni debía tener contacto con

ningún ser inferior a mi.

Eso significa que nadie puede cruzar palabra alguna conmigo.

Pero ya estoy harto!!, estoy harto de seguir las reglas de mi padre...pero...no puedo revelarme...no ahora...hasta que

ese estúpido de Potter derrote al Señor de las Tinieblas...mi padre...si, mi padre me enviaría con él, para ser como él...

Un Mortífago....Ja...quién creeria que el gran Malfoy depende de un huérfano como ese Potter...

Ah...ya estoy cansado...pero cansado de que? ah si...ya lo se... por losestúpidos examenes de fin de año...fin de

año...es el último...no lo puedo creer que ya salga de Hogwarts...eso significa que no la volveré a ver......

Pero que estoy diciendo!!!!! yo? triste por no volver a ver a la pobretona?

Ja...se nota que estoy cansado...mejor me ire a dormir a la sala común...además ahora no tengo deberes.

Malfoy ahora de dirije a su sala común, pero hiba pensando en ella, por más que intentaba sacarla de su cabeza no

podía, estaba ella...si, siempre ella, con su piel blanca y suave, su cabello, su aroma.

Oh no...está ella de nuevo...pero que hace aqui? como puede estar en la entrada de la sala común?¡?.

Se acerca... que hago?...ya sé, voy a ir al árbol que está en el lago...ahi podre verla tranquilamente... porque si me

ve aqui Crabbe y Goyle de seguro que la echaran a patadas, yo? preocupando por ella...Ja...

Corro escaleras abajo, al parecer la Weasley me sigue, pero porqué no lo hace disimuladamente!!!.

Uff...por fin llegue, ella se acerca hacia mi...esta escena me parece familiar...ah!!claro!!!cuando bese a la pobretona.

Ella me mira fijamente me pregunta que porqué la bese...

y que le voy a contestar? que me gusta?no Draco, no debes rebajarte hasta ese punto...

pero...la vdd es que es asi...la miro, se pone nerviosa, unas palabras salen de mis labios...

pero no las escucho, no sé que le dije...Ginny se va corriendo, al parecer, llorando!!! pero por qué?.

Estoy confundido...que le dije para que reaccionara así?...

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Que fue lo que le digo Malfoy a Ginny...descubranlo en el próximo capitulo xD...**

**Si si Si...ok , ok, lo reconozco...harto fome el capitulo, y cortisimo!!! lo que pasa es que no ando inspirada ultimamente TT disculpen, les prometo q el proximo capitulo estara mejor.**

**Cooming Soon:**

**Se Agregan nuevos personajes, una batalla, un deseo y una amistad.**


End file.
